creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Duvahh
ok so this page is really weird but ive seen many cartoon theorys and myths like hey arnold and rugrats but here is one of my own.Please excuse my spelling mistakes and gramar spongebob squarepants is a show about this talking sponge who lives in the sea under a pinapple with patrick, sandy, squidward, mr.krabs, pearl, and plankton and his wife.There is many theorys about this show and ive been a spongebob fan for a very long time and only this one really makes scence to me. So basically mr. krabs is a money loving scum and has a rivallry with plankton. plankton always wants to steal the secret formula of the kraby patties from mr.krabs. spongebob is an oblivious kid with 2 friends, patrick and sandy, and a neighboor squidward. squidward hates noise and all things fun. all of them to me represent the seven deadly sins. this may sound crazy but if you have watched the show enough times and are catholic or christian or someone who knows about the seven deadly sins should understand this. starting with mr.krabs. he represents greed. his love for money over anything else makes him represent greed in everyway.in many episodes, he rater die than someone take his money and sacrifice spongebob or other charectars for more. than theres patrick. he represents sloth. he lives under a rock doing nothing but sleeping and eating. he dosent work and whenever he shows up in the show its usually in his rock right so who else should represent this. squidward is wrath. his hatred for everything fun and spongebob is enormous enough that he goes out of his way to take spongebob out of his life. plankton is envy. his envy for mr.krabs life and money is just scary. in many episodes he breaks in tho the krabby patty to steal the formula and try to ruin their lives. plankton's wife karen or caren, the computer wife represents lust. there is no proof of this but i think sometimes when plankton is out trying to steal the formula she cheats on him. gary the snail is gluttony. they only show gary in the episodes doing nothing but eating and eating and eating. and finally, i think pearl is pride. pearl always shows off her new things and everything her daddy gives her to her friends and makes them feel like crap. none of these have sponge bob in it, but if you find anything new message me and ill keep searching for more Duvahh (talk) 20:51, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Duvahh A Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Duvahh page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Icecreamcaekbot (talk) 20:52, June 16, 2013 (UTC)